


Обнажённое сердце

by tinuvielf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Всё разладилось между ними. Магнус не знал, не находил сил понять, что и как теперь делать, что изменить.Беты: Kyokka Suigetsu, Mazoji siksnosparneПубликация на других ресурсах: Разрешено только в виде ссылкиПримечания автора: Авторский fix-it к 2х12.Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017





	Обнажённое сердце

Он ведь знал, что так будет. Любовь не ходит отдельно от боли. Нефилимы, Лайтвуды, не существуют отдельно от неприятностей. Магнус знал всё это, однако верил в людей и конкретно в Александра. Верил прежде.

Но не знал, как ему верить теперь.

Прошёл месяц с того ужасного дня в Институте. Всего лишь сутки против тридцати, но всякий раз, открывая глаза утром, в первый миг Магнус ощущал себя не в своей кровати, а на тюремной койке. Магией включая все светильники в лофте — зажмуривался, боясь, что его снова ослепит тот проклятый яркий свет, сводивший с ума, выжигавший изнутри. Месяц позади… но карцер института остался с ним, в нём — отпечатался — и как будто навечно.

Алек видел, что Магнус излишне начал пользоваться магией, применяя её даже тогда, когда проще было бы сделать руками. Видел, что тот перестал задерживаться у зеркала. Видел… ох, да он много чего видел, как и Магнус, который замечал, как от усталости и, похоже, бессонных ночей проявляются круги у того под глазами. Только Александр молчал. Молчал и держался на границе личного пространства, как Магнус и велел ему тогда, в первый день.

Всё разладилось между ними. Магнус не знал, не находил сил понять, что и как теперь делать, что изменить. Всё ещё, подходя к зеркалу, он страшился увидеть там Валентина. Всё ещё, принимая от Александра редкие прикосновения, замирал, представляя, как эти же самые руки надевают на него кожаный намордник и швыряют на казематный стул, приговаривая к смерти. Человеческая память уродливо избирательна, память бессмертных ещё и отвратительно хороша; Магнус отчаянно желал забыть всё это, но, увы, детали проступали лишь отчетливее.

Смотрел на Александра и вспоминал его жестокость к врагу. Смотрел на него спящего — впервые за этот месяц Александр остался у него ночевать, вымотавшись после миссии настолько, что он и до лофта добрался едва-едва — и не мог заставить себя лечь в одну с ним постель.

Когда-нибудь Александр всё-таки наберётся храбрости спросить, что с ними будет. Когда-нибудь Магнус устанет притворяться — вздрогнет от одного лишь его прикосновения. Или отвернётся от поцелуя. Или просто заснёт с бокалом вина в кресле, забыв перебраться к нему на кровать к утру и не сможет сказать ему правду, даже просто кивнуть, если Александр попросит ещё один шанс. Потому что великий Магнус Бейн действительно не знал, как всё исправить. И это происходило с Александром, тем, кого он не мог, не должен был потерять, но терял — незримо, день за днём, что Магнус избегал его, ночь за ночью, что они проводили порознь.

Руну Агонии Инквизитор нанесла на тело Валентина, но Магнусу казалось, будто она прожгла ему душу насквозь. Не только давно уже изгнанными и вернувшимися страшными воспоминаниями детства, не только дыханием смерти, которой Магнус избежал лишь чудом — ещё и тем яростным недоверием Александра, которое обожгло Магнуса в тот день. Опалило ладони — поэтому он не мог коснуться. Опалило глаза — поэтому он смотрел лишь вскользь, не видя. Опалило сердце — и как Магнус мог дальше верить и любить?

А он хотел. Видит Ангел, он хотел, но то, что произошло тогда в Институте, превратило его в полный хаос, без начала и конца, без просвета и надежды. Магнус не мог заставить себя сделать первый шаг, хотя понимал: спустя месяц он, если бы постарался, то выдержал бы прикосновения, объятия… но Александр почему-то не шёл ему навстречу. Стараться было не для чего.

 

Магнус проснулся от громкого стона. Дёрнулся, едва не сбив бокал с подлокотника кресла, в котором и задремал. Александр застонал снова, нелепо дёргая ногами, сбивая с них простынь, извернулся и выгнулся на постели, словно мучимый всё той же руной.

— Магнус, — выдавил он побелевшим от напряжения губами, кривя рот в жутковатой гримасе. — Магнус! Инквизитор, нет!

Послышался треск разрываемой ткани — так яростно Александр, всё ещё пребывая во власти кошмара, сдёргивал с себя простынь. А в следующий миг Магнус опомнился, уже нависая над ним, держа его за плечи мёртвой хваткой, тряся его в попытке разбудить.

— Алек? Александр!

От пощёчины зазвенела ладонь, но это сработало: тот распахнул глаза так резко, что Магнус не успел отодвинуться.

Он как будто опять заглянул в защитное стекло-зеркало каземата Института: в широко раскрытых глазах Александра застыл тот же самый, на грани безумия, ужас, который Магнус видел в стекле.

— Эй-эй, Александр… — того колотило и дёргало, будто в судорогах, а по лбу катились большие капли пота. Александр смотрел, кажется, и на Магнуса, и как будто куда-то в глубь него, в то самое выжженное место, где раньше были сердце и любовь. И что-то вдруг шевельнулось внутри, там, где, как Магнусу казалось, жестокое заклятье Азазеля ничего не оставило. — Всё хорошо. Я здесь, я здесь.

Ладонями он чувствовал напряжение его мышц, ещё немного — и их действительно пронзит судорога. Магнус забормотал что-то успокаивающее, надеясь вырвать Александра из его страшного сна, разгадать который особого труда не стоило: он видел Институт, снова переживал тот день… Магнус вздохнул и отогнал призрак прошлого. Позже. Испугаться самому у него будет время позже.

— Ч-чёрт, Магнус, — у того дёрнулся кадык, и внезапно Александр, вцепившийся в его плечо, посмотрел на него весьма осмысленно. С ужасом, болью и недоверием обречённого человека, но осмысленно. — О… я… прости.

— Ничего, — Магнус заставил себя улыбнуться. — Можешь не отпускать меня.

Но тот уже разжал пальцы, сел и отодвинулся, шумно дыша. Грудная клетка у него ходила ходуном, как если бы непослушное сердце не хотело больше находиться внутри и подчиняться всем этим мнениям и страхам. Магнус беззвучно осел на постель рядом с ним, едва-едва касаясь его обнажённого плеча.

— Давно это с тобой?

Александр, как и всегда, когда не знал, куда девать руки, запустил их в волосы. От этого черты его лица сделались вдруг ещё более резкими и острыми: скулы, глазницы, тонкий нос… Как давно Александр не спит? Как давно молчит о кошмаре, повторяющемся раз за разом в его голове?

— С того самого дня. Я никому не говорил, не хотел беспокоить.

Да, как и Магнус. Только всё равно не говорили они по разным причинам. Магнус сдавался перед призраком прошлого и болью настоящего. Александр же…

— Тебе не нужно мучить себя, Александр. Ты должен отдыхать, чтобы хорошо исполнять свой долг.

— Когда ты сказал о руне Агонии, — с неожиданным ожесточением сказал тот, — помнишь, что я у тебя спросил? Я спросил, расскажешь ли ты мне, что именно вспомнил.

Магнус опустил взгляд на свои ногти. Ему было удивительно не больно.

— Я ответил, что не сейчас, возможно, позже.

— И это превратилось в замкнутый круг, верно? Кошмар, из которого ты не можешь выбраться. Наяву или во сне — какая разница? Я знаю, что в мыслях ты всё ещё там, в том кошмарном дне… и я тоже. Я просто не знаю, Магнус, как мне всё исправить! — воскликнул он, и Магнус подавил беспомощный вздох. — Проблема в том, что я не знаю, как сделать так, чтобы тебе больше не было больно. В тот день я спрашивал тебя об этом, так глупо полагая, что всё исправимо, как по мановению волшебной палочки, — его разобрал горький, какой-то жуткий смех, и эти звуки отравой пронеслись у Магнуса по венам. Александр жутко громко дышал и заламывал себе пальцы. — Но я не знаю, как всё вернуть назад, сделать так, чтобы тебе не были неприятны мои прикосновения. Я ведь вижу всё, Магнус, только что сделать для нас — не знаю.

Он уронил голову, закрыл лицо руками. Магнус успел увидеть его трясущиеся губы, полный чёрного отчаяния взгляд, и осторожно коснулся его сведённых плеч.Они подрагивали.

— Знаешь… на самом деле, мне не неприятны твои прикосновения, — прошептал Магнус, скользя своей ладонью в его, переплетая их пальцы. — Есть вещи, которые мы не можем исправить сами, Александр. Их излечивает только время.

— Мне снится, что это были мои руки, — невпопад сообщил Александр, и Магнус замолк, неосознанно сжимая его ладонь ещё крепче. — Что это я наношу тебе удар тем кинжалом. Магнус, я в ужасе до сих пор.

— Ты должен это прекратить, дорогой мой.

Стиснув своими крепкими, большими руками его пальцы, Александр ничего не сказал.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты прекратил мучить себя. Ты не виноват, что я вспомнил то, что вспомнил.

— Я не поверил тебе сразу.

— Ты делал то, что должен был делать сумеречный охотник. — И сказав так, Магнус почувствовал, что это начало отпускать его. Страхи того дня, ужас близкой гибели, боль от чужого недоверия. Под пеплом, как феникс, восстало и вырвалось из-под золы живое пламя, и Магнус ужаснулся — впервые ужаснулся! — тому, до чего они оба себя довели. — А то, что я сказал, будто ты должен поверить, если любишь… Александр, я знаю, что ты любишь меня. Я тебе верю.

Тот вздрогнул всем телом, как если бы в нём лопнула туго скрученная пружина. Резко повернувшись, он ещё на мгновение опалил Магнуса взглядом, а в следующий миг прижал к себе — сильно, почти болезненно и отчаянно. Наверное, за время размолвки они разучились уже обнимать, ласкать друг друга, потому что Магнус неловко уткнулся ему в плечо, с присвистом втягивая в себя его запах. Александр же хрипло, рвано дышал ему в висок, а Магнус ощущал себя трепещущим обнажённым сердцем, и чувствовал, что рядом билось такое же.

— Магнус, — хрипло пробормотал тот, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. — Магнус, Магнус…

 

Когда он проснулся, Александр уже не спал: приподнявшись немного на локте, смотрел — долго, с той затаённой лаской, какую он только мог себе позволить, явно борясь с желанием прикоснуться. Сонно щурясь, Магнус поднялся к окну и, отдёрнув шторы, кажется, в первый раз за этот месяц вдохнул полной грудью. А потом торопливо вернулся к Александру в постель, придвинулся к нему ближе и с облегчением вздохнул, когда тот прижал его к себе.

— Спасибо, — только и смог сказать Александр, осторожно, почти невесомо коснувшись губами его виска. — Спасибо, что дал мне шанс.

— Я люблю тебя, — просто ответил он и, приподнявшись, наконец поцеловал того в губы, так тепло, как ещё никогда прежде.

Может быть, Магнус не прав. Может быть, проще действительно не любить, чтобы никогда не испытывать боли. Только Александру он, несмотря ни на что, верил. Хотел, чтобы у них было будущее. Азазель чуть не уничтожил не его — их обоих, однако самый главный, первый шаг к тому, чтобы всё исправить, они уже сделали.


End file.
